Sanae-san's Ningen Bread
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A creepypasta of an innocent anime. Sanae-san calls Tomoya at a suspiciously late hour to try her newest recipe; a recipe that'll forever make him stop eating bread. M for Gore and Death.


**Sanae-san's Ningen Bread**

**Time for some horror! :D I know I'm ruining a beautiful series, but hey, my ticket to Hell has been booked WAY long ago. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"*yawn*" Geez, I'm tired. I'm walking the dark, empty streets to Nagisa's family's Bakery. Why? Because, well, Sanae-san said she needed to see me urgently and how could I ever turn down such a nice woman? I had to admit, I was feeling a bit worried visiting that place this late at night, but I didn't know why. I shake my head. "Come on, stop thinking silly. Just hurry and go see what she wants." I say to myself as I pick up my speed down the street.

"Hello~?" The inside was a pitch black dark. I don't why, but it smelled so awful inside when I peeked my head in. "Jesus, what were they doing here?" Besides that, I wasn't too keen on going in there with darkness all around me. "Hello, Sanae-san? It's me, Tomoya, I'm here!" Silence. Okay, I _really _wasn't liking this. Not expecting a response anytime soon, I gather up some bravery and step in. "Oh, God..." I cover my nose to avoid smelling that awful smell. Walking in, being able to see nothing, but able to hear creepy, unusual drippings. "What the...?" Nothing should be dripping inside 's no sinks or anything. Not I wasn't feeling it already, but I felt extremely nervous and felt somebody was watching me. "S-Sanae-san? Please, come out. Please..." Now I was trying to find the light switch. Turning one corner, I nearly scream when I see a pair of brown eyes staring straight at me.

"Okazaki-san! Teh hee! I'm sorry, but I wanted to play with you a little bit." When she closed her eyes, there would be nothing infront of me, but then she opens them again and viola: that was very creepy for some reason. "Sanae-san, before anything, could you PLEASE turn on the lights? This pitch blackness is very disturbing..." She giggled and somehow found her way to touching my shoulder in this dark. "Don't worry about this room! It's upstairs we're going! Come, I'll hold your hand so you don't get lost!" Whatever, anywhere other than the store part: for some reason, it was really terrifying being inside there.

Finally, we're in some light upstairs in her room. I noticed that, when passing other rooms, I hadn't seen Pops nor Nagisa, which was especially weird. "Sanae-san, if don't mind me asking...where's Nagisa and Pops?" Sanae-san perked up at that question. Why? "Well...Nagisa's hanging out with her friends. Akio-san...he got angry at me and is sleeping inside Nagisa's room." Well yeah, her room was the only door I saw closed. "So uhh, what did you need me for?" She gave a huge smile and cupped my hands. "What I always ask you: trying my newest recipe of bread!" My smile deteriorated immediately: if you don't know, her bread recipes are T-E-R-I-B-B-L-E. "Oh Sanae-san, you call me and make me come here in the middle of the night for THAT?! Seriously..."

"But Akio-san, he said he would throw them away first thing in the morning so I you had to come now-" "Gah, sorry to interrupt, but I have to use it. May I go use it, please?" I don't why, but I have to use it so badly all of a sudden. Reluctantly-like, she nods. "Okay, but **don't turn on any lights.**" The expression she gave me when she said that...it's like if I didn't comply, she'd do something horrible to me. "O...Okay." I make way to the bathroom, which is not in range from her room so I'm kind of scared being out her sight. I quickly finish and stop to think: why did she not want me to turn on any lights? "Hmm..." The bakery store part of their was giving me the most chills. I'm so curious, but I'm too scared for some reason I can't even figure out. "..." I decided: I'll just take a quick peek and that's it! It's like I never even went inside there.

I tip-toe as lightly as I can without making any type of noise whatsoever. I press my hand against the wall to find the light switch, almost having a heart attack when I suddenly touch something. "The heck was...the hell?" My hand must have touched something wet, because my fingers were stained with...red liquids? "Is this a sauce?" I wonder, going back to finding the light until I feel it. "Alrighty..." I flick it on, peek my inside the room and-

"..." There are times when someone is so scared, they can't even scream nor move. That is how I was: the "red liquids" that my fingers touched was **blood. **In fact, blood covered multiple sections of the walls and counters. Heads, actual heads, were dangling on the bars like displays. My eyes dilate even harder when I noticed all these heads, dripping blood and with back-shivering smiles that was forced by nails hammed on sides of their mouths, which were also stuffed with bread. The breads, and the contents inside of them, made me want to puke: blood, organs, guts, stuffed inside the dough of the breads. Tears of trauma, horror, and sadness filled my eyes: what in the world was this? Who could do such a-

"T-Tomoya-kun..." I know that voice like the back of my hand. "N-Na...Nagis..." I gasp so hard my chest hurt when I saw here on the floor, tied up and covered in blood. I rushed to her side immediately and ripped the ropes off. "Nagisa, are you okay?! Who did this?! Huh?! Tell me!" She could barely keep her eyes open. I was scared to death she was dying, but her body, it didn't show any horrible injuries other than a few bruises here and there. I don't think this blood is hers. Her eyes...I nearly busted down crying: she looked so scared, so traumatized...just like me. "To...Tomoya-ku...ku..." Her eyes widened with tears falling down them. She was staring at something right behind me. It was Sanae-san, and the way she smiling at us, it was truly a nightmare-causer.

"Oh Tomoya-san...didn't I tell you NOT to turn on any lights? I wanted to surprise you myself." Surprise me? What is she...no, no... "Sanae-san...d-did you...do all this?" She gave me a joyful nod and picked up a tray of that blood and guts filled bread. "Do you like it? It's my very special **Ningen Bread! **Ningen means humans, y'know! I seasoned the internal organs as best as I could! Your friends, they were so helpful, pitching in to-"

"GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!" I swipe the tray out her hands. I, and Nagisa, was trembling like crazy: this person, this couldn't be Sanae-san. Never would she be a deranged, cannibalistic serial killer. She looked at me with shocked eyes, but then closed them in a smile again. "Oh Tomoya-san, don't be so rude~! Now, could you please give me Nagisa? She's going to help me with the next batch!" At that, Nagisa completely lost it, going into a panic breakdown. "NO, NO! TOMOYA-KUN, PLEASE, DON'T!" Her uncontrollable crying, her voice full of never heard fear...it replaced my feeling of fear with one of pure anger. "I'll never give Nagisa to, you...you..." My eyebrows furred into a form of anger so strong it gave me a headache, but I didn't care: this woman-no, this MONSTER, killed innocent people and almost got away with killing my girlfriend.

"Oh you guys..." Sanae went over to counter on the left and grabbed a giant meat clever. "I guess you'll help too, Tomoya-kun! Hee hee! How exciting!" My eyes widened: there's no way I could do anything if she holds such a thing. Not only that, but Nagisa... "Here goes~!" "?!" Holding Nagisa in my hands, I dodge the giant weapon quick as lightening. I check the door: I could easily escape, but then she'll chase us down, and my house or any of my friend's house would be a horrible idea. Plus, with Nagisa in my hands, I wouldn't be able to run far at all from her and Sanae, the times she's ran when Pops talked crap about her bread, she is a very fast runner. "Fuck..." The only thing to do is deal with her myself.

"Hah!" "Ah!" I kick her in her stomach and speed for the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. I know she'll find us, but for now, I can out Nagisa down. The poor thing was shaking so much, probably not even realizing she's anyway from that woman. "Nagisa...Nagisa...shh..." I kiss to try to calm her. It works and she finally settles down. "T-T-Tomoya-kun...what do we do? *sniff* Sh-She knocked Dad unconscious and locked him up inside my room. I don't want to leave here without Dad..." Thank goodness, at least he's still alive. But fuck, that still doesn't change the fact that I'll have no chance against her if she's wielding a fucking blade. I notice a window perched right near the shower. "Nagisa..."

No...I can't. I was going to suggest Nagisa to escape from that window, but like I said, that bitch might listen in and run after her. "Hnngh..." ***CRASH* **"Gyah!" We both shriek at the loud sound of the clever crashing inside the door.

**"Tomoya-kun~ Nagisa~ Teh hee hee hee..." **

Nagisa was starting to panic again and so was I: if we don't leave this bathroom we're screwed. "Come on Tomoya, think, think, think..." She slammed the clever in the door again, this time, being able to see her hand gripping it. An idea quickly came to. "Nagisa, throw on the hot water in the shower! Hurry!" She quickly abides and ran to do that as Sanae ripped a huge hole into the door now. **"Hi~!" **She stepped inside. "Nagisa, pass me the shower-head, now!" She quickly threw it and WHAM, a scalding wave of hot water hits her. "Oww, ahh!" She covers her eyes and drops to the floor. I continue to douse her with the steaming hot water as she screams in agony: she deserves it, she highly does.

Before anything, I swipe the clever off the floor. "I think she'll be down for a while. Let's go save your Dad, Nagisa!" Tears in her eyes, she smiled and quickly followed me. The door being locked, I busted it down with Sanae's clever. "Dad!" Just as Nagisa said, he was tied up with a painful looking gash on his head. While Nagisa untied him, I tried waking him up. "Pops, wake up, come on! WAKE UP!" I slapped his face and kept on doing until he finally came to. "Wha, What?! Nagisa! You!" He seemed extremely shocked and confused, but then gave us both a tight hug. "Oh thank god, she didn't get you two!" Nagisa and I cried: both of us were so scared and helpless seeming, but now, it's okay.

Pops looked down at his wife. "Oh Sanae..." He grabbed her up by her hair. She had her eyes closed...until they suddenly popped back up. She had her deranged face, of course. Nagisa and I screamed while Akio let her go. "Tomoya, give me that!" I throw him the clever out my hands, surpassing the fact that he actually called me my name. "DIE, YOU EVIL BITCH! ! !" With one swing, he smashes her skull in half. I held Nagisa, who was crying deeply. I, and making her, drop to the floor: I couldn't believe all of this happened.

The next day, police came. The heads and remains of my poor friends and others would receive a proper burial. Nagisa and Pops got their belongings with the house to be eventually tore down. The three of us moved out of that town and decided to never come back: we could never stay in a place of such awful memories. Nagisa and I are receiving professional therapy, with Pops's help, too. As for what happened to _her_...I don't know, nor do I want to: that demon, I hope she burns in hell. Someone like that...they deserve anything but happiness. Also, I've stopped eating bread ever since then: I think in my situation, anyone would.

* * *

**The end. You know, I honestly feel bad for making Sanae-san like this: I love her, so it hurts me! As for Nagisa, I just didn't have the heart to make her dead in the story, Akio too. Well, I hope you haven't developed a fear of eating bread. I suggest looking at some cute pictures of puppies and kitties after this. See ya later!**


End file.
